


Good Kitty

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Kissing, Marichat, Marichat May, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Marinette and Chat are working out the kinks.  Or figuring out each others.





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [australet789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/australet789/gifts).



> Chronologically follows "Nightmare Fuel," but can be read on its own.  
> I started this last night after I put the kids to bed, but just couldn't finish it up til this morning. Going to try to catch up today

Marinette twirled around, feeling the fabric swing around her legs as it swirled around her.

"Slow it down just a little," Chat suggested.  "Purrfect."

His praise made her heart beat a little faster.  Their photoshoot in the evening sunlight of the middle of summer wasn't the only reason she was warm

"Keep the smile and when I tell you to freeze, I want you to just stop spinning," he said.  "Got it?"

"Better hurry up before I tip over," she replied.

"Aaaand… Freeze!"

The skirt of the dress obeyed the laws of physics and continued wrapping around her before eventually swaying back like a pendulum.  The world still seemed to spin around her, and she was relieved to feel his steadying arm around her her a moment later.  "Oooooh.  Sooooo dizzy."  She laughed.

"I'd like to do a couple more of those to be sure I really captured the swing of the fabric," he said, brushing his lips against her forehead.  "But you won't have to twirl so long for those."

"You're  **really** good at this stuff," she said, slipping her arms around his waist, and blinking up at him as Paris continued to rock and sway in her distorted vision.

"Uhhh… I am?" he seemed genuinely surprised.

She nodded.  "You know, we need to have a photo viewing session.  I keep forgetting that you haven't gotten to see how your efforts have paid off."  She should have done that ages ago.  "I mean, you model the stuff amazingly well.  Between that, and the fact that you understand me when I go all design mode, I have a strong suspicion that you're in the industry."  She pressed two fingers to his lips to keep him from confirming or denying.  "But  **I'm** not a model.  I barely know the first thing about presentation and photo composition.  You've been coaching me into positions that show off my designs really well.  And your pictures only need to be cropped a little.  We haven't had to reshoot anything… other than the stuff from the day of dead batteries."  She moved her hand up into his hair.  "You're amazing."

His cheeks were pink, and he looked ridiculously happy.

After several moments of him just beaming at her, she broke the silence.  "What are you thinking?"

"I like it when you think I'm good at something," he said simply.  "It makes me absurdly happy when you compliment me."  He glanced away.  "It's probably compensation for my stupid home life.  And I hadn't really paid attention before, but I react when anyone tells me I did something well.  It's just a lot stronger when it's you."

"Is this like a bedroom thing?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

His bright eyes went wide.  "Uhm.  No?"

"Hmmm."  She walked his fingers up his arm to tap on his bell.  "You don't sound so sure about that, Kitty."

"Because I have no idea," he admitted.  "You're my first girlfriend, and the first person I've even kissed because I wanted to."

So far they were much more tease than touch, though cuddles and sweet kisses were always on the agenda.  He couldn't get out of the suit until he was ready to reveal himself, and it seemed they were both reluctant to push too far toward something they couldn't finish up yet.

"You are  **the** sweetest, kindest person I've ever met," she said, pitching her voice a little lower than usual.  She ran her thumb over his jaw and watched intently for any sign that it was doing something for him.  "You're so smart and talented, not just at your superhero work."  Yup.  His pupils had definitely gotten bigger.  "The pictures you've taken are  **so** much better than anything I could have done on my own.  Between your instructions and your camera work, I look like an actual model in some of the pictures.  I expect my parents will want to frame one.  Or five.  They are sooooo good."  She brought up her other hand so she could frame his face between them.  "Have I told you lately how devastatingly hot you are in that black leather getup?"

There was the purr.  She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning against him, feeling the vibration through his suit..  "Oh, that's nice," she whispered, knowing his sensitive cat ears would pick it up.  "I love when you do that."

"You're doing this on purpose," he accused, nuzzling the side of her face.

She smiled, her breath catching a little when she felt his lips on her neck, just below her ear.  "Is it wrong to tell you how good you are at being my boyfriend?"

His tiny whimper was the only warning she got.  Suddenly his arms were tight around her, the camera apparently forgotten and dangling from his wrist bumping her in the right butt cheek.  His mouth opened on her neck, his hot tongue stroking across her skin.  Until now their kisses had been relatively chaste.  They'd only recently tried French kissing, which they both agreed, while grinning stupidly, they needed more practice on.

She clung to him as his devilish lips moved down to a spot right above her collarbone.  Her knees went a bit wobbly, and she was, once again, glad he was so strong and steady.  She didn't have to think about the pithy basics of balance or standing while he did whatever that was to her neck.  He sucked lightly on her skin and she was barely even aware of the gasp she let out.  It seemed to encourage him, and his teeth came out to play next, gently nipping.

That… oh god, that was too much.  Catching his chin in both hands, she gently forced his lips up to hers for a much more fierce kiss than she'd ever given him.  Her tongue delved greedily into his mouth, and she felt his moan more than she heard it.  When she finally drew back, she caught his lower lip gently in her teeth.

They were both breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I think I have a thing for neck kisses," she whispered, once she could talk again.

He chuckled.  "Is this like a bedroom thing?" he asked.

"Definitely," she replied.  She'd liked it far too much to make it something he had to tease out of her.  "And  **you** are appallingly good at neck kisses.  Oh.  My.  God."

He hummed.  "I don't know.  I think there's some room for improvement."  He straightened up to look into her eyes.

There was something devious in his expression.  "This is payback, isn't it."  It wasn't even a question.

"What would I need to pay you back for, love?"  His crooked grin was full of mischief.  "What if I just like making you feel nice?  It did feel nice, right?"

"Holy fuck, yes."

He laughed outright at that.  "Can I do it again, then?" he asked.  "I want to see if the other side of your neck is equally responsive."  He ran one claw lightly over her skin, as if pointing out the path he wanted to take.

She tilted her head slightly, displaying her neck for him.  "Yes.   **Please** ."

By the time he'd concluded that she might actually be more sensitive on that side, they'd lost their window of money light on this particular rooftop.  But she was totally okay with that..

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May, Day 22, Rooftop Kisses  
> This is also a continuation of my [Miraculous Acts of Kindness](http://archiveofourown.org/series/714990) series proposed by [Squirrellygirlart](https://squirrellygirlart.tumblr.com/post/160090522213/hey-my-followers-miraculous-acts-of-kindness) on Tumblr. Australet789 is an amazing artist, and their work does an excellent job spanning all options from sweet and fluffy to dark and angsty. Oddly, while I can't do angst fiction or film right now, a little art is okay. They also have a fic in progress called "Fractal," which I haven't read because I can't really do body horror at the moment. You can find them on [Tumblr](http://australet789.tumblr.com/) or [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/australet789/pseuds/australet789).  
> 


End file.
